Thomas and the Great Railway Show
Thomas and the Great Railway Show is the thirty-fifth book of the Railway Series. Foreword Dear Friends, Henry, Gordon and James have been grumpy lately. They were jealous because Thomas had been asked to visit the National Railway Museum in York. The Fat Controller was afraid that they would go on strike, but they didn't. "If Thomas wants to be a museum-piece," they said to each other, "what's that to do with us?" Meanwhile Thomas was enjoying himself. I hope you will enjoy reading about how he did so. The Author Stories Museum-Piece Gordon, Henry and James are furious to discover Thomas has been chosen to represent the North Western Railway at a railway show in York, but Thomas is delighted, and at last leaves Sodor to travel to the mainland. However, his run is soon cut short when the lock on a crossing gate breaks and the wind blows it across the track; Thomas is unable to stop in time and crashes into the gate, damaging his front and making him unable to continue by rail. Not the Ticket A lorry is arranged to take Thomas to York, and although Thomas is mortified he cannot complain when he gets to travel through the countryside from a different point of view. However, the lorry driver doesn't know the way to the National Railway Museum, and, after parking the lorry in the wrong place to find a telephone, a traffic warden gives the disgruntled lorry driver a parking ticket! Trouble on the Line The damage to Thomas' bufferbeam is fixed in the museum's workshop, where he befriends a kindly engine named "Green Arrow". Thomas is later put onto a special line with barriers put up beside. The first day goes without a problem, but near closing time the next day a bag is thrown onto the line and when Thomas brakes to avoid hitting it, a child is frightened by the steam and his furious mother leaves to complain to the manager. Thomas is upset, more so when it's found his brakes are damaged from the collision, but his crew are happy that the crowds may have learnt a lesson from the incident - engines can't stop at once. Thomas and the Railtour A special railtour is going to the seaside and Thomas is delighted when Green Arrow is chosen to pull the trains. When Green Arrow comes back he tells the others of the amount of visitors, and as extra trains are an impossibility extra coaches are added, and Thomas is allowed to double-head the train. On the return run, Thomas sees the ground ahead has been eroded by a nearby river and warns Green Arrow to stop. Buses take the passengers home, but Thomas and Green Arrow are able to make it across the rails safely. When the Fat Controller comes to visit a few days later, he and the museum director present Thomas with a special plaque and make him an honorary member of the National Railway Museum. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Green Arrow * Iron Duke * Mallard * Sir Topham Hatt * The Diesel Shunter (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Duchess of Hamilton (cameo) * Stephenson's Rocket (cameo) * Boxhill (mentioned) * Duck (mentioned) * City of Truro (mentioned) * Stepney (mentioned) * Flying Scotsman (mentioned) Trivia * Christopher Awdry mentioned in Sodor: Reading Between the Lines that "Trouble on the Line" was based around railway safety, but was watered down by the publishers, to his dismay. It is not known how the original would go, but he noted that it reflected badly on crowd control at the National Railway Museum. * Clive Spong broke a major rule in this book: the engines at the National Railway Museum have faces. The Rev. W. Awdry intended that engines not have faces, unless on Sodor. Goofs * In "Museum Piece", the text says it is raining, but no rain is seen. Quotes * Thomas (to traffic warden): Hello. * Traffic warden: Humph! * Scared child: I want to go home, Mummy, now! Gallery File:MuseumPieceRS1.png File:MuseumPieceRS2.png File:MuseumPieceRS3.png File:MuseumPieceRS4.png File:MuseumPieceRS5.png File:MuseumPieceRS6.png File:MuseumPieceRS7.png File:MuseumPieceRS8.png File:NotTheTicketRS1.png File:NotTheTicketRS2.png File:NotTheTicketRS3.png File:NotTheTicketRS4.png File:NotTheTicketRS5.png File:TroubleOnTheLineRS1.png File:TroubleOnTheLineRS2.png File:IronDuke.jpg|Iron Duke File:TroubleOnTheLineRS3.png File:TroubleOnTheLineRS4.png File:TroubleOnTheLineRS5.png File:TroubleOnTheLineRS6.png File:ThomasAndTheRailTourRS1.png File:ThomasAndTheRailTourRS2.png File:ThomasAndTheRailTourRS3.png File:ThomasAndTheRailTourRS4.png File:ThomasAndTheRailTourRS5.png File:ThomasAndTheRailTourRS6.png File:ThomasAndTheRailTourRS7.png File:Mallard.png|Mallard File:DuchessofHamilton.png|Duchess of Hamilton File:GreenArrow.jpg|Green Arrow Category:Railway Series Books Category:Books